Chained Love
by silentshadow01
Summary: What if something changed for Leo before Kekkai Sensen (Blood Blockade Battlefront) takes place when he came to Jerusalem Lot. What if a he meets a certain wolf before they were supposed to meet and who he grows close with over time before the story even begins. Well we just have to see won't we
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone how's it going**

 **To those that know me and are wondering why the hell am I making a new story, I have absolutely no idea why I'm making this.**

 **I guess because I fell in love with this series that I had to write something like this. I just never had the time to edit it and then upload so it was just in the back of my computer files until I stumbled upon it again, so I started editing for the hell of it. You're wondering why this pairing though, I have absolutely no idea either but it just seemed like a good idea to do at the time *Shrugs***

 **Anyways, before we begin**

 **Characters might be slightly OoC so please be lenient if you don't like that**

 **Disclaimer: All property is owned by their rightful owners, I only own the story**

 **Now without further ado, lets begin**

* * *

Leonardo Watch, or Leo as most would call him, let out a tired sigh as he was currently looking for a place to stay. He was currently in Jerusalem's Lot of what used to be New York.

He came to this place for two reasons, to earn money to support his sister and to find Libra, people who could help him find answers to something personal that regards these eyes of his. The All-Seeing Eyes of the Gods.

But for now he just got to the city and is looking for a place to stay. Everything was so abnormal at first but he soon got used to it and considered it normal like many people of this city do on their daily bases.

Though there is problem right now, he was starving

"Ugh, maybe I should find someplace to eat before continuing my search for a place to stay" Leo said to himself as he unknowingly walked past his future apartment

After nearly half an hour of walking from horrid restaurants and diners that he swears he will never go to he felt like collapsing if he couldn't find a decent place to eat.

"Tell me where!"

Leo lifted his head as he heard a woman shout. Leo, against his better judgment, followed the voice to an alleyway. he looked down the alleyway find a beautiful woman, in his opinion, wearing a white shirt and black suit. She was pointing a gun to some humanoid looking being with one eye and grey spiky skin who was on the ground using the wall of the alleyway for support

"Fuck you bitch, like I'll ever tell you!" The nonhuman cursed at the woman as she growled and slammed her foot down against his gut

"I know you know how to translate this language for the location of your group's safe house. You better translate or I'm going to put several rounds in you" The woman said darkly

"Go ahead, I'll never tell" The nonhuman said snidely which made the woman glared at the nonhuman darkly as she pulled back the hammer of her gun

"Uh, maybe I could help" Leo called out, attracting both of their attentions as they turned to stare at him. He didn't know why he called out, any rational person would think the woman was mugging the guy but with what Leo heard he could tell the guy on the ground was the shady one, not the woman. Plus he could _see_ the aura around the woman in front of him. It was a silvery grey light, faint yet is seen at the same time. He only needed one look at her to tell she was decent person. . Especially when comparing to the guy she was pointing the gun at with what she had just said a moment ago.

"Please leave, this doesn't involve a civilian" The woman said sternly

"Yeah but I could probably translate what is on that paper you're holding" Leo pointed out as he pulled up his goggles over his eyes as he rather keep his eyes a secret for now until he finds Libra. In a way the eyes were good for something at times, like the fact he has no trouble reading things he has never seen before. Maybe it was the fact the eyes of god were automatically translating the words for him as if all language is the same. . In his eyes of course

The woman stared at him for a moment before let out a tsk ". . . . Against all of my judgment I'll give you the benefit of the doubt" The woman said tersely while holding the paper out to him as the nonhuman started cackling

"Look at this, you can't translate it so you're begging some random kid to do it for you" The nonhuman said as Leo took the paper from the woman and looked at it as the woman's gaze turned dark "how pathetic that the mighty invisible wolf has fa-" The nonhuman's speech was cut off short as the woman kicked his gut which made Leo flinch a bit at the violence but got to work as he pulled out a notepad he always had on person in case he needed to write a letter back home to his sister. Leo started writing down what his eyes are translating on the page

"Keep talking and I'll gut you" The woman said viciously

"Done" Leo said, surprising the both of them as he ripped the page from the notepad he had and held it out "Here you go" Leo said politely as the woman blinked before gingerly taking the piece of paper from him

The woman stared at the paper in hand before holding it in the nonhuman's face to read "This the place" The woman asked as the nonhuman visibly flinched as he read what the paper said "I'll take that as a yes" The woman smirked victoriously before kicking the nonhuman hard enough to render him unconscious. The woman let out a sigh before looking at Leo "Thank you for your assistance, though I'm sure you want something in return" The woman asked as Leo pulled his goggles up

Leo stared at her with his squinted eyes for a moment "Well first I want to know where the closest, sane place, to eat is and then the location of an apartment complex to be able to rent a room" Leo asked innocently

The woman blinked "That's it?" Woman asked tilting her head in confusion

"Yep that's about it" Leo said with a smile

"You don't want money?" Woman inquired

"Nah, rather earn it myself or it'll feel wrong to me" Leo stated as the woman blinked in confusion

". . . . . . You are one odd boy" The woman muttered which Leo heard

"I'm not a boy, I'm twenty-two years old" Leo stated bluntly which made the woman look at him in shock "WHY DO PEOPLE ALWAYS GIVE ME THAT LOOK WHEN I TELL THEM MY AGE!" Leo shouted in frustration before letting out a sigh "Never mind" Leo said tiredly with a sigh before his stomach let out a loud rumble "Could you at least point me to closest place to eat" Leo said weakly while holding his arms tightly around his stomach

The woman blinked ". . . There's a diner down the street, just head to the curb and take a right. You'll immediately see it" The woman stated "You'll have to look for a place to stay on your own though as I have no knowledge of whether there are room openings for some places" The woman explained

"That's all I needed" Leo said with a smile

The woman stared at him before scoffing as she disappeared from view. Well for normal people she disappeared, to Leo he saw her move through the air quite elegantly as she appeared on a building on the other side of the street from where he is

"Wow" Was all Leo could utter as he took his goggles off before realizing something "Oh shoot, I didn't ask what her name was, or if she knew anything about Libra!" Leo exclaimed to himself as he vigorously ran his hands through his in frustration before letting out a sigh "Oh well, it's not like I'll ever see her again" Leo muttered as he followed the woman's directions to the diner where he'll be known as their regular for the rest of the time he's here at Jerusalem's Lot

* * *

 **Well I hoped you all enjoyed this first chapter I made. I still have absolutely no idea why I made this**

 **Note I have absolutely no idea how old Leo is in the actual series, it is pointed out that he is old enough to drink and that's it**

 **Well that's enough for now, please leave a comment and I'll see you all later. Have a great day**


	2. Chapter 2

**How's it going everyone**

 **I have no idea why I made this so fast. Hell I'm actually writing up the third chapter as I write this Author's Note. Maybe its because I'm listening to the ending song Sugar Song and Bitter Step *Shrugs* Who knows**

 **Or it could be because it's a simple concept and not one of the more intricate writings of my other story, and I say intricate sarcastically because god knows how much bullshit I could put into those stories. . . Wait, I wasn't supposed to say that. . . You didn't hear anything**

 **Well enough about that, so before we begin**

 **Disclaimer: All property is owned by their rightful owners, I only own the story**

 **Now without further ado, lets begin**

* * *

"So that's the problem, until our translator is conscious we can't do anything with these files" The leader of Libra, a gruff looking man named Klaus V. Reinhertz said to his comrades in the room while holding up a folder of an important assignment they are currently on.

His comrades consisted of Zapp Renfo a dark skin man with silvery white hair who wore a black shirt, white overcoat and white pants. Next to him was Steven A. Starphase a Caucasian man who wore a fancy suit and had a distinguishable scar on his left cheek. Next to him was Gilbert F. Altstein an old man with greying hair who wore a butler uniform who had his face wrapped lightly in bandages as his eyes, nose and mustache were still in view. Finally next to him was a familiar suit wearing woman with short hair named Chain Sumeragi

"Well this blows, couldn't we just find another translator" Zapp said irritably

"That's impossible, this an incredibly old language from the other side. It takes decades to learn the language, sadly we wouldn't be having this problem if you didn't blow up the place our translator was in at the time so he wouldn't be in the hospital you damn monkey" Chain retorted angrily

"The hell you call me you bitch!" Zapp shouted back angrily while raising his fist at her

"That's enough both of you" Klaus commanded ever so calmly as they both stopped to look at him "Until our translator is well enough to get back to work we'll have to keep our eyes open for any movements from this group" Klaus commanded as they all nodded

Steven pulled out a cigarette and took a puff before looking at Chain "You know I've been meaning to ask you something" Steven said as he turned to look at Chain "Weren't the directions to the safe house we raided a few days ago written in the same incredibly hard to translate language. How did you get them translated without the help of our translator in such a short time" Steven asked curiously as they all turned to Chain as their curiosity was peaked with this bit of information

Chain blinked before she went into thought for a moment until it clicked into her mind of that day and knew what to do. Chain walked up to Klaus desk and took the folder "I'll be back" Chain said before erasing her presence from them and left the headquarters

They all just stared at the spot Chain was in silence "The hell was that all about!" Until Zapp shouted irritably, breaking the silence as he ran his fingers through his hair in utter frustration and confusion

"Sir?" Steven inquired with their leader

"Let her be, I trust her to deal with this professionally" Klaus said as he went back to his computer to 'work' before losing one of his pieces in the Prosfair he was playing

* * *

It's been about three days since he came to Jerusalem's Lot and three days since he met that woman. It was odd but he couldn't really get her out of his mind for awhile

"Here you go" Vivian, the daughter of the owner of the diner he has been going to since he got to this city that the woman gave him directions to.

Leo looked down to see the pathetic morsel of what could be called food on his plate compared to everyone else. The most trouble he had since coming here wasn't the constant sense of danger but the fact he might starve from not having money yet from his job as a pizza deliveryman

Leo held in a sigh as he took a bite out his measly burger as the door chimed when someone came in

"Hello, is there something you need" Vivian asked as Leo started looking through his camera of the pictures he recently took

"Yes, I'm wondering if you have seen someone recently. He has messy brown hair, goggles around his neck and is constantly squinting. Know anyone of that description" A familiar voiced asked

Vivian just stared at the woman before her eyes flicked towards her side as the woman looked and saw who she was looking for

The woman blinked before coughing into her fist "Ahem" The woman uttered which brought Leo's attention to her as realization crossed his face to who she was

"AH!" Leo shouted as he pointed at her "It's you from-" Leo was cut off short as Chain pressed her hand against his while using her other hand to make a motion in front of her mouth that meant 'Be quiet'. Leo stared at her for a moment before nodding slowly

"I need a favor" Chain asked rather bitterly that she needed help from some random civilian, sure he helped her last time but that was because she was desperate to apprehend that grunt's group. It was that or try to pry the information out of the bastard who was being quite stubborn in her opinion in giving up his group's location which would take too long and allow the others to escape.

Leo stared at her for a moment "What kind of favor" Leo asked cautiously

Chain pulled out the folder and placed it down on the counter "I need you translate this like you did last time. Our translator is currently indisposed and we don't have anyone else that can read this language" Chain explained as Leo pushed his empty plate aside as he already ate his burger in three bites and looked into the folder

The first thing he saw was names and locations "If I do this will I be targeted because as much as I've gotten used to this city's unusual antics I don't want to end up in a hospital, or worse" Leo asked grimly

"None of that will happen, once you translate the folder in front of you my group will go to their locations and take care of them personally. Besides they, along with my own group, have no idea I'm right here talking to you. Not to mention you being a complete nobody helps in this situation as well" Chain pointed out rather bluntly

"Well there goes some of my pride" Leo muttered solemnly before letting out tired huff "Fine I'll help you, but on one condition" Leo said seriously

Chain gaze turn stern "What is it" Chain said narrowing her eyes at him

The two stared at each other before Leo's stomach grumbled loudly "Buy me some lunch" Leo said his head down onto the counter as the small burger he ate didn't fill him at all

Chain stared at Leo with sweat dripping down the side of her head in utter confusion. She continued to stare until she cracked a grin as she placed her palm against her face while letting out a soft laugh "Alright, deal" Chain said stifling her laughter at this ridiculous boy, man, that she was standing next to.

"Hey Viv! I want a double bacon cheese burger, with extra helping of fries on the side and a large drink!" Leo called out to the waitress with a large smile

"Got it!" Vivian called back nonchalantly

Chain sat down on the stool next to his and decided to order something as well "I just want some fries and a small drink" Chain said when Vivian passed her

"Got it" Vivian said when walked past them as she got to work on their orders

Chain turned to see Leo pulled out some paper with fancy borders. She also noticed he had his goggles on like last time which piqued her curiosity to why he would wear them inside but decided to keep quiet about it for now and think about it later

When Vivian came back over with their food Leo didn't bother stopping to write to look at the food. He simply stopped writing for a second, grabbed the burger, took a huge bite out of it before going back to the files and continued translating

Chain had to admit, his dedication to get work done is admirable for someone who seemed normal at first. Chain started eating her fries as she waited patiently for him to finish up

After a good few minutes Leo let out a sigh of relief that he finished. He put the papers both the original and the translated back in the folder as he held it out for Chain

"Here you go" Leo said politely

Chain finished her fries awhile ago and was calmly sipping her drink as she turned to him. Chain put her drink down as she took the file and got up "Thank you for your assistance" Chain said before walking off as she erased her existence and left the diner

Leo stared at where she was before shrugging as he figured whatever he just gave her was important and could possibly help save people. It was mainly the reason why he helped in the first place because the papers he read a few days back had a description of people who had a track record of hurting people at those places they were hiding at. That was when he figured she was a good person if she wanted to stop those people.

"So how are you going to pay, seeing as she ditched you" Vivian pointed out when Leo took a bite of his burger and choked when he realized what just happened

"Ah~! She left me with the bill!" Leo shouted to the heavens as he couldn't catch a lucky break. That is if what Vivian said next never happened

"Hey look, she actually left you some money after all" Vivian said as Leo looked to see her pointed to the plate where the woman sat and saw there was a bundle of money underneath the plate

Vivian picked up the plate and the money. She counted the money and blinked at what she counted "Huh, she left you some money as well it seems" Vivian said as she put the money for the food away before handing the rest to Leo.

Leo frowned as he took the money "I'll return it when I see her next time" Leo said as he pocketed the money

"Huh?! Why would you do that?!" Vivian asked completely confused

"Well it wouldn't be right, besides I only asked for her to pay for the food not give me money. I don't really like taking handouts from people, it just doesn't feel right to me" Leo said ever innocently as Vivian stared at him for a moment

Vivian let out a scoff as she shook her head in amusement "Seriously, you are too innocent for you own good you know that" Vivian said shaking her head while holding her hands up in a 'what can you do' gesture as she headed off to the other end of the counter to help the other paying customers

"Hehe, I guess so" Leo said laughing softly before realizing something once again "Damn it I forgot to ask what her name was!"

* * *

 **And there you have it, honestly I have no idea where I'm going with this story but I enjoy doing it. Not to mention I have a slight block writing my other story and this one is helping out with it**

 **Anyways**

 **I'll see you all later, please leave a comment, review, PM and I'll see you all later. Have a great day.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So I'm apparently back with this story**

 **Funny really, whenever I'm stuck with my other stories I actually write this up quite easily. Odd how that works *Shrugs***

 **Well anyways before we begin**

 **Disclaimer: All property belongs to their rightful owners, I only own the story**

 **Now without further ado, lets begin**

* * *

It's been nearly two weeks since Leo came to Jerusalem Lot and he still hasn't a clue to where Libra is or how to contact them.

Leo let out a sigh as he drove down the street on his delivery bike as he was making his last delivery for the day. It was apparently taking him to more nicer part of the city which was a nicer change of pace because everywhere else constantly had a chance of him being crushed by some monstrosity of a creature or vehicle. Right now he was leisurely driving down the street like everything was normal.

It brought a sense of relief to him as he soon arrived at the large hotel the person ordered from. After parking his bike he entered the hotel and asked the person at the front desk for the rooms location. After learning the number he went to elevator and got in as it took him to 30th floor

Leo got out of the elevator and walked down the hallway to the last door and knocked on the door "Hello! Dogimo Pizza delivery!" Leo called out as he waited until he heard some shuffling behind the door

After a moment the door open "Yes, I'm right he-" The woman stopped talking when she saw who was delivering her pizza

Leo turned and his jaw dropped when he saw who it was "It's you!. . . Again!" Leo shouted in shock as Chain blinked before letting out a ragged sigh

"Of all the people to deliver my food because I didn't feel like leaving my place or to cook on my day off" Chain complained to herself as she felt the world was against her "Well at least your not that monkey bastard" Chain muttered under her breath low enough that Leo didn't hear

"I'm right here you know!" Leo shouted taking offense to what she was saying "You could at least be nice to me for helping you those two times" Leo mumbled as Chain heard him

Chain let out a sigh ". . . . . Thank you" Chain forced out rather dryly

Leo let out a sigh "I guess that's as good as I'll get" Leo said tiredly before reaching into his back pocket and pulled out a wad of money. He then held out the money to her "This is yours" Leo said still holding the money up to her

Chain stared at the money before looking at Leo ". . . I didn't even pay you for the pizza, not to mention I paid it through the phone with my card" Chain said after a moment

"No this is just the money you left the last time I saw you" Leo explained as Chain looked at him very confused

"So?" Chain asked rather curiously to what he was getting at

"This is yours, take it, it's not mine" Leo stated calmly

". . . . . I gave you money for the lunch so it's yours" Chain pointed out

"Yes, but I only asked for the food, not the money so it's yours" Leo said waving the money in front of her

"And I say I don't need it so keep it" Chain retorted

"Well I can't in good conscious accept handouts so take it back" Leo said holding the pizza out to her with the money

"I said no!" Chain exclaimed as she pushed the pizza away from her

"Well I say take it!" Leo shouted back

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Why are you so stubborn!" Chain shouted at him

"I don't know! Why are you so stubborn!" Leo shouted/questioned back at her

"I don't know!" Chain yelled as they both fell into silence. They stared at each other before they soon started letting out a fit of laughter

As soon as they settled down they took a small breather "My name is Leonardo Watch, or Leo as most people call me" Leo said holding his other hand out to her

Chain blinked before realizing she had no idea what his name was at all. Chain scoffed as she smirked "Chain Sumeragi, a pleasure to meet you" Chain said as she shook his hand

"A pleasure to make your acquaintance as well Chain, now about taking your money" Leo said as he stopped shaking her hand and held out the pizza with the money still on top of the box

Chain let out a groan and dragged her hand across her face in annoyance "You just don't give up do you" Chain asked tiredly

"I consider myself determined is all" Leo said with a soft smile that made Chain's chest tightened a bit but ignored to stare at him with a dull look

Chain let out a tired sigh and grabbed the money out of his hand before pocketing it "Honestly, you must be the most pure person in this city" Chain said shaking her head at him as she took the box of pizza in her hand

Leo stopped smiling as a frown replaced it "I'm not pure, no one is, we all have a sin we committed in life. I will live with mine until I fix it" Leo said with his head lowered as he opened his eyes slightly as a dull blue dim came from them.

Chain eyes widened at this attitude the person in front of her was exuding. He always had a cheerful and helpful person so it came off as a shock to see him this down.

"Hey" Chain uttered as she rapped her knuckles against his forehead

"What was that for!" Leo said taking a step back while holding his hands on his forehead

"Your sullen mood was getting on my nerves. Besides you look better with that goofy smile on your face" Chain said with a smirk

"Uh. . Thanks. . I think?" Leo uttered as he wasn't sure if what she said was a compliment or insult

"You're welcome, now aren't you supposed to be going somewhere?" Chain inquired

"No, you were my last customer for the day. So all there's left is to go back to the parking lot and get my bike before heading to my apartment" Leo explained rather blandly

". . . . This hotel doesn't own a parking lot. Just the place in front of the hotel where that large beast comes along and makes white rectangular marks on the ground" Chain suddenly brought up as Leo stared at her for a moment before a look of dread splashed across his face

"MY BIKE!" Leo shouted as she ran down the hall back to the elevator

Chain stared at the boy, er man, who began pushing the button down repeatedly in hopes of the elevator to go faster. Chain let out a small giggle as the sight of him being frantic was somewhat cute.

Chain let out a sigh before she entered her apartment to eat her now cold pizza

* * *

 **(Few days later)**

Chain appeared in her room out of nowhere as she let out a weary sigh of relief as she sat down on her couch, exhausted from her work with Libra "Should I order out" Chain mumbled before pulling out her phone to call a chinese place before stopping at the Dogimo's Pizza number

Chain stared at the number and thought of Leo. The foolish idiot with that warm smile of his and such a pure heart

After a moment she pressed call as she waited for a bit and heard the call connect

"Yes this is for delivery"

* * *

 **Well that's it for this chapter, I hoped you all enjoyed it**

 **Please leave a comment or PM and I'll see you all later. Have a great day**


End file.
